


Plug 'n' Play

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Times, M/M, Romance, Series: Technical Problems, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair takes the initiative and gets more than he bargained for.<br/>This story is a sequel to Access Denied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plug 'n' Play

**Author's Note:**

> There be kink in this story. Handcuffs are used and Jim acts out his fetish about Blair's hair. Oh, and there is a scene where Blair sucks Jim's toes. Honest. Would I make something like that up? {g}

## Plug 'n' Play

by Silk

Author's webpage: <http://www.angelfire.com/ny4/tinsel/>

Author's disclaimer: All things Sentinel belong to PetFly and Paramount. Not me. No money is being made. 

* * *

Plug 'n' Play 

By Silk 

I was pissed at Jim. I was not about to deny that. But I couldn't leave him. I loved him. Heart and soul, wounds and warts, emotional baggage and crippling dysfunction... I embraced all of it as part of his Jim-ness and none of it could change my mind about staying with him. He was...what he was. Asking Jim to alter the way he reacted emotionally was a little like asking him to stop being a cop. Not gonna happen. 

But after the almost honeymoon-like ambience of the night before, followed by the raucous denouement that threatened the essence of our relationship, I was ready for something completely different. 

Jim was at a curious disadvantage now. He was physically stronger than I was. If he wanted, he could smoosh me as flat as a pancake without even getting out of breath. But I was in command. 

I had something Jim wanted. No, _needed_. And I wasn't talking about my perfect white butt. Though certain remarks had been circulated in my immediate environs about its desirability. Translation: I was on the receiving end of Jim's dick and it not only wanted to come again, it wanted to move in permanently. 

Now it was _my_ turn. I was going to torment Jim until he begged me to fuck him. I knew he had issues with giving up control. Hell, that's why _I_ was the one who got nailed to the mattress last night. Mind you, I wasn't complaining. I didn't mind playing nail to Jim's hammer. Even though something told me that all that pounding on a virgin ass couldn't be good. Okay, I was a bit sore. But that didn't mean I didn't want to do it again. Preferably as soon as humanly possible. 

Surveying the buff god sprawled on his back, wrists and ankles cuffed, I brushed a hand against the rigid erection straining behind the zipper of my jeans. 

Naked was good. Naked Jim was even better. 

"Are you ready, Jim?" 

Jim's eyes were closed, making him difficult, if not impossible to read. But that didn't matter. As a trained observer, not to mention one who specializes in Jim, I could see fine marks of strain around his mouth that betrayed his inner tension. "Do I have a choice?" he asked wearily. 

"No," I said blithely. If he thought that I was buying that poor tortured Jim act, he had another think coming. I didn't need to be a fucking Sentinel to see the way his cock quivered at my nearness. 

"Then get it over with." 

"Tsk, tsk, Jim. That's not what you said last night. You wanted it to last and last and-" 

Jim's eyes flew open, their piercing blue gaze arrowing straight to my groin. "That was different." 

"Different how? Different cause you were the fucker and I was the fuckee?" 

Jim groaned convincingly and I almost lost my nerve to go through with my plan. "Different cause it was making love," he whispered, each word chipping away at his supposedly emotionless faade until it splintered. 

Oh, Jim, it killed you to admit that, didn't it? I swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat and unsnapped my jeans, the sound of the snap strangely loud in the silence that followed Jim's confession. 

When I was completely naked, I knelt on the edge of the bed, near Jim's feet. I ran my fingertips over his toes before beginning to gently massage his feet. He flexed and extended his feet in response to my touch and I could tell that he was relinquishing control. Very, very slowly. 

I bent over his feet until I was close enough to take one of his toes into my mouth. I saw Jim's startled look and I almost smiled. It wasn't like I'd ever done this before. I was going on sheer instinct here and if I didn't pay attention, I could end up regretting it. 

I laved and suckled his toes, one by one, neglecting none of them. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I started, but it was strangely erotic and remarkably satisfying. I ran my index finger along the instep of his foot, and his toes curled. My tongue followed my finger, licking a swath from heel to toe that I could swear both of us felt. 

He was trembling. I considered the idea of letting him come from a thorough tongue-bathing of his feet, but dismissed it seconds later. While it was undeniably unique, it wasn't even close to what I wanted. 

I climbed up the length of his body, using his hips for handholds, and Jim's sigh of relief was audible even to my ears. Resting comfortably atop what seemed like an endless expanse of chest, I leaned on one elbow and cupped my chin with my hand. Jim said my name, his eyes meeting mine in a surge of heat that made my cock swell between his legs. His hips thrust upward, forcing his dick to graze mine, and I became even harder. 

"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered. "I'm in charge, not you." 

"That's what you think," he whispered back, his eyes lighting on my mouth like a physical caress. 

"I'm in control." 

"Only because I let you be." 

I kissed him, but when he wanted to deepen the kiss, I moved away, leaving him frustrated but slightly wiser. "I can make you want things you have no _hope_ of getting." 

"Sandburg," he growled. 

"Uh-uh-uh..." I said, wagging my finger in his face. 

"Chief," he corrected. 

I shook my head and kissed his ear, reaching out with my hand to pinch his nipples. My hair trailed over the side of his face and I heard him inhale sharply. Thinking he was going to sneeze, I started to pull back, but his voice stopped me. 

"Don't. I love your hair." 

I smoothed my hand flat over his peaked nipple. "What's my name?" 

"Blairrrr...you're Blair," he breathed, a tiny smile lighting his eyes because he knew, he just knew he was right. 

Just for that, he earned another kiss, my Jim. I couldn't help myself. What can I say? I wanted to dominate him for a change. I wanted to be aggressive. But all he had to do was say something sweet and I melted in his arms. 

I kissed a path down the center of his body, down, down, always down, until I reached his groin. My hair fell forward one more time and dangled tantalizingly over his burgeoning arousal. His gasp so clearly a reminder of how close to the edge he was, I tilted my head back and forth, watching the curling ends of my hair graze his most intimate areas. 

He lowered his cuffed hands over my head until I could feel the cold metal on the back of my neck. I was effectively trapped there and we both knew it. But he had no intention of hurting me. 

He wanted to surrender. "Please...." 

"What do you want, Jim?" 

"You. Only you." 

I leaned closer to his groin. I knew he could feel my breath on his dick. "What do you want?" I whispered. 

His hands, bound as they were, were only capable of limited movement. But that didn't prevent him from making it clear what he wanted. It was an act more intimate than fucking. It required both of us to give something up. 

I could feel his fingers winding through my hair. Grasping several strands in one hand, I feathered the tip of his cock with the lightest possible touch. Jim arched his back, almost coming off the bed. 

When he settled back against the covers, I reapplied myself to the task. Again and again, my hair flicked over and under and around his now painfully stiff cock. The moment I saw a bead of lubrication leak from its tip, I dragged another lock of my hair through it until it was quite wet. 

Trusting that Jim would release his grip on the back of my neck, I returned to my former position, directly opposite his mouth. I threaded the saturated strand along his lower lip, offering him a taste, which he gladly accepted. 

Moments later, I slid down his body, which was deliciously hard in all the right places. One more pass of my hair across the quivering, aching tip of his dick was all it took for him to explode. His hips thrusting, he came in my hair, managing to catch me high across the cheekbone as well. 

Oh, God, it was so inexplicably erotic, I scrambled over his suddenly boneless frame to look into his eyes again. He wanted to kiss me so I let him. His cuffed hands pulled me to him and when we broke away, he licked his come from my cheek. I rubbed against his wet groin, my cock slipping back and forth as though it were oiled. 

I was so hot. I struggled to bring things back under control, but all at once Jim's hands were everywhere, stroking and petting and massaging. But wait! How could his hands be everywhere? 

I stopped his restless motion and realized that the handcuffs dangled from one wrist. He was unbound. "How did you do that?" 

"A little trick I learned." 

"At the Academy?" 

"On the street." 

"I-I..." Shit, I didn't have a clue what I was going to say. My cock was on a runaway collision course with his body. 

"Ssh." He placed a fingertip over my lips and my eyes slid shut. 

"Jimmm..." I groaned. 

He wrapped his thighs around me, as much as he could, given the limitations of the cuffs on his ankles. He used one hand to align my cock between his abdomen and mine and whispered, "Come for me, baby." 

That alone would have been enough to do it. But his fingertip entered my opening, and as shallow as that touch was, it sent me over the edge. My dick throbbing where it was trapped between our bodies, I shuddered as I came. 

"Oh, Jim, oh, Jim, I love you." 

I buried my face in Jim's neck and I felt him kiss me again and again. His voice muffled against my hair, he whispered, "I love you, too, Blair. Please don't leave me." 

I drew back, startled, my eyes open wide. "I won't. I can't. I mean, you're a part of me now, Jim, and it'd be like running away from myself, and how could I do that?" 

His mouth found mine, taking it in a possessive kiss that I felt right down to my toes. 

My Sentinel doesn't share. Thank God. 

End 


End file.
